


Trick or Treat

by myEttie



Series: Holiday Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Halloween, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myEttie/pseuds/myEttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is halloween, omega Jared has decided to go out dressed/smelling as an alpha. He meets alpha Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party time

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to get this finished today.  
> Update - So it is gone 1am, but it is practically still the same day as I haven't been to bed. PS this is now 50% porn.

Jared loved halloween. As a kid he looked forward to it more than he did Christmas. It was such good fun dressing up as someone else. Now a senior in university Jared still got a buzz as Autumn drew to a close and plans for halloween fancy dress parties kicked off in earnest. This year his best friend and beta wolf Charlie was throwing the party to end all parties. Charlie had asked if he’d go as a handmaid to her Queen. Jared politely refused, he’d already decided what he wanted to go as.

At 6ft 4in Jared was ridiculously tall for an omega wolf. He’d presented later than expected at the age of 16, both he and his parents were beyond surprised at his designation.  Even back then Jared had been pushing six foot, though still a bit skinny. Now 22 Jared was 6ft 4in and much broader. Jared was mistaken for an alpha more often than not. It was only when a person got close enough to get a sniff that his designation became obvious.Very obvious it was said, his scent seemed to be quite potent, or at least very obviously omega. Even near scent blind beta’s could tell.

Jared had come to terms with this and being an omega by the time he finished high school. He knew he was lucky to be born now and not 50 years ago. Sure omegas were still seen by some as nothing but brood mares, but they’d had equal rights under the law for the past 20 years. Jared was fortunate, though some days he did resent his biology for sure. His heats were a pain in the ass (literally) and his inability to form long term attachments was kind of annoying. No point dating and really caring about someone when you could meet your true mate at any moment. (Jared shuddered when he thought of never meeting them at all).

For the party Jared had decided to go as an alpha wolf. Yeah he knows it’s ridiculous, but he wanted to know if he could pull it off. He’d taken a scent blocker after dinner as it said to take with food. He’d washed with alpha scented soaps, and even though he cringed slightly just thinking of it, he’d also put in a butt plug.

Jared liked to enjoy a few beers at parties, and well when tipsy he tended to get a bit horny.  If he saw someone he liked the look off, well he didn’t want his slick giving him away.

Jensen was a reluctant supporter of halloween, dressing up never having appealed to him outside of the bedroom. He found himself at Charlie’s party almost despite himself, at 26 he was a bit too old to be mixing with college students. It was only when Charlie let slip that her friend Jared would be there that Jensen had decided to go. He’d never officially met the guy, but he was curious. Charlie spoke about him so often he’d once asked if they were dating. Her response of, “Don’t be silly he’s holding out for his truemate” didn’t tell Jensen what he wanted to know.

The house was packed with people he didn’t know, Jensen spotted several sexy witches, a few pirates and one tall drink of water leaning against the counter in the kitchen. He wasn’t wearing any costume that Jensen could identify, just slim fitted jeans, boots, and a black v-neck t-shirt that was pulled tight over his chest. Jensen hoped to fuck the guy was omega, or a beta in to alphas.

As it was the guy was surrounded by a number of clearly interested parties. There was a pretty brunette with poker straight hair, wide eyes fluttering, a hand resting on the guys broad chest. There was a blond guy Jensen thought he recognised, Chad, that was it, he’d been a few years behind Jensen in school. Jensen’s stomach sank as the name came to him, Chad was an omega, a very alpha focused omega. The only reason Chad would be hanging off this guys every word would be if he was an alpha. Well shit, Jensen thought, as a rule alpha’s didn’t really go for other alpha’s, though in this instance Jensen was thinking he’d be willing to be make an exception if this guy was.


	2. Let's Dance

Jared couldn’t believe how well it was working. So well in fact that he was starting to feel a little guilty. The guy, Chad, was all over him, you’d swear Jared had hung the moon just for him. It was kind of tragic. Jared hoped he’d never embarrassed the name omega quite so badly. He had tried to move on but between Chad and the girl, Ruby, he was pretty much being held against his will pressed to the counter in the kitchen.

As he listen to Ruby simper inanely Jared’s attention was stolen by the most amazing scent he had ever encountered. He scanned the crowd eagerly trying to locate the owner of the inticing smell. He saw a gorgeous, tall, broad shouldered guy heading toward the kitchen. The man was not in costume as far as he could tell, but he reeked of alpha and carried himself as such. Jared would bet money the scent belonged to him, which meant he belonged to Jared, or at least should belong to him...

The man passed right by him as he grabbed a beer from the cooler beside the fridge. When he passed back Jared caught his eye and smiled, the scent definitely belonged to him, Jared’s alpha. The guy seemed surprised by Jared’s smile but nodded in acknowledgement, before continuing on.

Jared wanted to stomp his feet and pout in a way that was not suited to a man his age. That guy was his alpha damn it and here he was not smelling of omega. Shit!

 

Jensen tried to discreetly scent the tall hottie as he fetched his beer. Weirdly the only thing he could get was synthetic alpha. Alpha soaps and the like, no natural scent coming through at all. The smile the guy threw his way was a complete surprise, he nodded dumbly in response, not sure what else to do. He decided to go find Charlie to see if the elusive Jared was around.

What he found was a dance floor. Of course there was dancing, Jensen had forgotten that college students weren’t too jaded to enjoy a dance. The floor was packed, Jensen edged away from it to find a quiet corner. He figured Charlie would spot him eventually and come over for a chat.

 

Bored of being stuck in the kitchen Jared decided to come clean to Chad and Ruby, “So yeah, decided to see if I could go undercover as an alpha this halloween.” He’d admitted, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. Chad’s face had fallen, as had Rubies, but given that she was a beta Jared didn’t feel too bad. He felt like an ass for stringing Chad along though, the guy really was a sweetheart. In apology he suggested they all dance, nothing made you more attractive to others than looking as though you were already taken.

The dance floor was crowded, but the music was awesome. Monster mash followed by the time warp followed by ghostbusters. In no time Jared was a sweaty mess of happy giddy omega. His scent was slowly creeping back in as the blocker wore off and his sweat cooled on his skin. He felt a thrill go through him at he thought, his alpha would surely find him soon.

 

In the corner Jensen’s nose started to twitch, delicious, sweet omega scent was wafting its way toward him. A scent that definitely hadn’t been in the room earlier. Rising slowly to his feet Jensen circled the dance floor, sniffing in a way he hoped wouldn’t be noticed. He spotted Chad dancing with the alpha from earlier. Chad looked different though, more relaxed, laughing up at the alpha freely, throwing himself into the dance instead of at the alpha. No sign of the clinging simpering whippet Jensen had seen before. Jensen wondered at the change.

  
Before he could take a step in the pairs direction Charlie grabbed his arm and pulled him on to the the dance floor. She pulled him this way and that until he finally began dancing on his own. Charlie looked happy, if a little tipsy. Jensen wanted to ask about Jared but didn’t think Charlie would be able to given him an answer right now. As they bounced along to the song he bumped into someone rather hard, turning to offer an apology he froze. It was the alpha from earlier, only now he reeked of omega. In fact if pushed Jensen would say the guy smelt like his omega, his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut senses are tingling.


	3. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no not really a creep its the song that's playing while they dance

Jared turned to see who had bumped him, ready to scowl in annoyance if they didn’t offer an apology. The scowl melted into a smile when he saw who it was. It was his alpha, and he was looking at Jared wide eyed and wanting. Jared smiled wider.

 

Jensen had questions, like why had his mate tried to pass himself off as an alpha? Did he hate being an omega that much? Did he do this all the time, was this a once off? Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about being mated to a guy who hated the idea of being with an alpha.

But then the omega smiled down at him, that’s right his omega was freaking tall, dimples appearing in his cheeks. Jensen was screwed, he was a sucker for dimples.

“Hey” the omega was still smiling at him as he spoke, his voice barely audible above the music.

Jensen swallowed thickly before replying, “Hi” a smile stretching his lips wide.

The omega stuck out a hand, “Jared”.

Jensen shook the hand firmly, so this was Jared. “Jensen”

 

Jared was smiling like a maniac he knew, but he couldn’t stop. His alpha was freaking hot! Up close he smelt sinful, his nose and cheeks were covered in freckles, (Jared planned to name each one), his eyes were green, his hair a dark blond cut short, his shoulders, oh god his shoulders. Jared had a thing for shoulders. He was perfect, beautiful, Jared’s Jensen.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Jensen” Jared did his darndest not to bat his lashes, he wasn’t like Chad for god's sake.

“Seriously Jared, the pleasure is all mine.” Jensen’s hands found their way to Jared’s hips drawing him in nice and close. The music had slowed slightly, TLC’s Creep pulling couples closer together on the dance floor.

Jared allowed himself to be pulled in tight, sliding his hands up Jensen’s chest to loop around his neck. Jared resisted the urge to bury his nose in the man’s neck, but only just. He figured they may be needed to talk for a minute.

 

Jensen could sense Charlie staring at them mouth agape, but now wasn’t the time to be dealing with her. Jared was touching him, running his hands up Jensen’s chest slowly, before resting them on his shoulders. He moved in time with the music, his hips circling seductively, pressing firmly against Jensen crotch. Jared wasn’t behaving as though he hated alphas that was for sure, Jensen thought releaved. But still clarification would be nice.

Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s for a moment before asking “Why the alpha act?”

Jared barked a laugh and shrugged, “Wanted to see if I could, I’m a bit tall for an omega.”

It was Jensen’s turn to laugh, “A bit tall, dude you’re a sasquatch.”

Jared frowned at that, he wasn’t a big foot, big foot was hairy and ugly. Jensen caught the frown, it wasn’t a good look on Jared, he decided there and then to never be the cause of it again. “You’re a tall, gorgeous, hot, sasquatch of an omega”  

Jared’s smile was back, Jensen thought he was hot.

“Do you do it often?”

“What pretend I’m an alpha?” Jared shook his head, “No, I’m a well adjusted omega,” he smiled indulgently, understanding Jensen’s concern, “but sometimes people think I’m an alpha until they get close, my scent is pretty definitive. Just wanted to see if I could fool folks”

Jensen dipped his head at Jared’s words, choosing to take them as an invitation to see (or smell) for himself.

Jared tilted his head to one side, Jensen leaned in, brushing his nose along the length of Jared’s neck before breathing in deeply. Jensen groaned long and low before pressing his lips to the base of Jared’s throat. “Mine”

The word was a barely there breathe against Jared’s skin but he felt it right the way through his body. Leaning forward he mimicked Jensen’s action, scenting along his throat and neck, pressing a kiss to the soft skin just as Jensen had. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter I think - smut sense still tingling.


	4. What now?

Jensen shivered, he heard Jared echo his declaration of mine, and was desperate to know what next. He decided to kick things off by kissing up the length of Jared’s neck while sliding one hand from Jared’s hip up his t-shirt clad back, before burying his fingers in Jared’s soft shaggy hair. Jared allowed Jensen to guide him, lining their mouths up so they could share their first kiss.

And what a kiss. Jared thought maybe he had died and gone to heaven. His alpha knew how to kiss. He kissed Jared delicately at first, pressing their lips together a few times, before sucking firmly on Jared’s bottom lip. Jared moaned into the kiss, his lips parting inviting Jensen in. Jensen took what Jared offered kissing him deeply, tangling their tongues together. Jared was drowning in Jensen’s taste and smell. In that moment he was glad he’d put in the butt plug. If Jensen had been able to smell how wet he was, fuck, he’d expect the alpha to try and mount him here and now.

 

Jensen was on edge, Jared was kissing him back and pressing them closer together but Jensen couldn’t smell his arousal. Not properly, not like he should be able to if Jared’s hard cock was anything to go by. “Jared, do you want this?” he questioned needing to be sure.

Jared nodded dumbly against Jensen’s mouth, how could his alpha doubt it? “Want you so bad alpha, so bad.”

“I can’t, are you sure you want me? I can’t” Jensen could feel his cheeks flush as he struggled to ask, “Any reason I can’t, you know, smell, your arousal?”

“Oh god” Jared dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder for a long moment, damn that butt plug. Grasping Jensen’s hand he dragged the alpha off the dance floor and up the stairs. He knew Charlie's house pretty well, there was a spare bedroom on the third floor so that’s where he headed. Jensen followed behind trying to mask his worry.

 

Slamming the door shut behind them Jared pressed Jensen up against it, “Grab my ass alpha.” Jensen had been eyeing said ass earlier, wondering at his firmness, so he complied readily. “No damp spot right?” Jared was watching Jensen’s face closely as he questioned him.

Jensen nodded, “Butt plug” Jared stated, “I was playing at being an alpha tonight, alpha’s don’t get wet and dampen their jean’s when they spot a hottie.”

 

Whatever Jensen had been thinking was going on, it wasn’t that. “Jesus, Jared, you can’t just say shit like that!”

“Well I did, and I have so, yeah, I’m as fit as a fiddle Jensen, if you were to take it out right now, I’m pretty sure it would result in a puddle of slick on the floor. You are my mate, and fuck it all I want you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intro smut


	5. Mated and Sated

“Now too soon?” Jensen asked, his hands massaging Jared’s ass as he tried desperately not to slide them straight in under his mate’s jeans and boxers to check for that damned plug.

“Now works for me” came the breathless reply.

Jensen growled as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and walked them back toward the bed thanking all that was holy that his mate knew his way around this place. Jensen had been here before but never made it further than the kitchen.

Jensen tugged Jared’s t-shirt up and off, tossing it to the floor, he tugged off his shirt, tossing it in the direction of Jared’s. He allowed Jared the pleasure of stripping him of his t-shirt. They stood then, each staring at the other. Jared reached up and stroked his hands over Jensen’s shoulders, digging his fingers in firmly, as though memorising their shape and feel.

“Such strong shoulders alpha, ummm, such defined arms”

Jensen gasped as Jared ran his hands over him, it felt fucking amazing. He wanted more, needed more. He needed to touch Jared, needed to feel him give under his hands, needed to scent his arousal.

Jensen marvelled at Jared’s chest and stomach, his chest was broad, with a little hair in the center, his abs were clearly visible but not overly defined, a light brown happy trail disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. Jensen stroked over Jared’s abs softly, eyeing the buckle of his belt as he did so. Without a word Jared dropped his hands to his belt, easing it open deftly. Toeing off his boots he kicked them to one side before easing his jeans and boxers down his legs.

Jensen took a half step back to get a better look at his now naked mate. “Fucking hell, I’ve won the truemate lottery.”

Jared dipped his head slightly, a warm blush staining his cheeks. He might not have knotted before but he was no virgin, he’d had a few beta’s in his time, Jensen’s words shouldn’t affect him so strongly. But they did, he was pleased to know his mate found him attractive, his cock twitched happily, his hole clenched around the plug and he could feel even more slick forming back there.

Jensen pressed in close kissing Jared’s lips, his neck, his shoulders before heading back up to his lips again. “Stunning, Jared, you are absolutely fucking stunning.” He rested his hands on Jared’s hips pressing slightly so Jared would turn.

“Fucking hell” he muttered as he ran his hands up his mates seemingly endless back. “Fuck, Jared, amazing.” Jensen couldn’t help it, he pressed a kiss to the back of Jared’s neck before falling to his knees and kissing a path from the base of Jared’s spine down the crack of his ass. He cupped Jared’s butt cheeks in his large hands, marveling at the contrast between the pale soft skin and his own tanned calloused hands. His thumbs slid into Jared’s crack and pulled his cheeks apart. There it was the flared end of the butt plug. Jensen ran one finger from the top of Jared’s ass crack down and over the plug. Jared groan and clenched his ass cheeks around the plug. Jensen made soothing noises, stroking one cheek lovingly until Jared relaxed.

“I’m gonna get this out of you now, OK?”

Jared was not able to form words, so he just nodded vigorously while he tried desperately to relax. He was just so turned on it seemed impossible.

Jensen kissed his lower back again, nipping lightly. Jared keened, a low moan escaping him as Jensen gently eased the plug from his hole.

Jensen gasped, as Jared had guessed, as the plug was eased from his body it was followed by a copious amount of slick. Jensen whimpered as it slowly eked out. Some hit the floor as predicted, the rest slowly made its way down Jared’s inner thigh.

Unable to allow such waist Jensen chased after it with his tongue, licking up Jared’s thigh, spreading his ass cheeks apart once more so he could lick and suck around his mate's hole devouring the delicious slick that was being produced.

Jared cried out as Jensen’s tongue breached his hole. It was so hot, just thinking of the alpha on his knees behind him eating him out. Fuck, Jared had never had anyone do that to him before. “Jensen! Please, I need, can’t, I can’t stand.” Jared’s legs were feeling weak, he needed to get to the bed, like now.

“Shh Jared, my precious omega, I’ll take such good care of you.” Jensen stood as he spoke, rounding Jared, bringing them face to face once more. Jared let loose a very unmanly squeak when he saw Jensen’s face. His mate’s lips and chin where shiny with Jared’s slick, it was the hottest thing.

Jared lurched forward, capturing Jensen’s mouth in a searing kiss. Jared loved the taste of himself on Jensen’s tongue, it was sweet and intoxicating when mixed with Jensen’s own unique taste. Jared wrapped himself around his mate, arms tight around his shoulder, one leg coming up to try and lock around his waist.

Jensen grasped Jared’s leg and pulled it up, holding it in place on his hip as he kissed his mate senseless, rocking their groins together, their hard leaking cocks brushing firmly against each other. His free hand grabbed Jared’s ass, his fingers seeking out his stretched, slick drenched hole. Two fingers slid in easily, the only sign that Jared has noticed was the desperate little moans he let loose that Jensen just swallowed up with his kisses. Three fingers in and Jared dropped his head to his mate’s shoulder worrying the skin there as he begged Jensen for his knot.

After what seemed like an eternity Jensen picked his omega up and laid him out on the bed. Jared’s breathing was laboured as he fought to keep control. He watched through hooded eyes as Jensen stepped out of his jeans, his lack of boxers not going unnoticed by the omega. Jared growled as Jensen’s hard cock came into his line of sight. “Oh holy shit, look at that monster” Jensen flushed at the words, he knew his cock was on the big side but monster?

“Oh alpha, don’t you worry, I’m a big boy, I can definately, definately, take it.”

Jensen smiled, his mates enthusiasm for his cock reassuring. “Are you a bit of size queen Jared?”

Jared took a moment to consider the question, “I’ve only been with beta’s so I don’t think so, their cocks were barely bigger than mine.”

At the mention of Jared’s cock, Jensen thought he’d better take a second and third look. He stroked a finger from it’s base to tip, as though measuring it. “You’d not exactly small though are you Jared?” In fact for an omega Jared was well hung. Omega’s tending to have small dicks, some even had what would be termed a micro penis. But not Jared, of course his perfect mate would have the perfect cock. Jensen enjoyed giving head, and Jared’s cock looked just about the right size to hit the back of his throat.

With a devilish grin Jensen dipped his head, closing his lips around the head of Jared’s dick. Jared cried out as the wet heat closed around his dick. He hadn’t expected his alpha to want to suck his dick, but then he’d rimmed his ass so what did he know. Jared raised himself up on his elbows to watch as Jensen went to town on his dick. Those full pink lips looked fucking unreal wrapped around his cock.

The alpha’s cheeks were hollowed as he sucked down Jared dick from root to tip. “Fuuuuuuck” Jared cried out, “Fuuuuuck” he was pretty sure his dick had just brushed the back of his mate’s throat. His hips thrust up as his control shattered. Jensen sucked even harder before popping off.

“Are you close omega?” Jared nodded.

“Yes, alpha, yes, so fucking close. Please” as he begged he bent his legs, grasping the back of his knees he pulled his legs up and out.

Jensen was done for, it wasn’t the traditional position for presenting, but Jensen would take seeing his mate’s face while they came together over not any day of the week.

Leaning over his mate he lined up his cock, pressing all the way in with one slow push. Jared arched up trying to force more of Jensen’s cock inside himself. Jensen’s cock was thick and long, but Jared’s body just opened up and welcomed it home.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips, stilling them for a moment. “I want to claim you Jared, can I?”

Jensen was asking if he could bite Jared during their mating, claiming him for all their tomorrows. Jared couldn’t think of anything he wanted more. Sure he knew sweet FA about the guy, but true mates were true mates, he was willing to trust his biology in this. So he nodded as he replied, “Yes, I want that too.”

Jensen kissed Jared then, surprisingly sweetly given their current situation. “So glad I came to this party, so fucking glad.” Jared smiled into the kiss, tilting his hips up just a little to remind his alpha what they were currently in the middle of.

“Feeling a little desperate are we Jared? Is my delicious omega anxious for my knot?”

Oh god, if his mate was in to dirty talk Jared was a goner. Deciding to test a theory, Jared reached up, carding his fingers through his mates short hair. “Yes alpha, I’m a bit of cockslut see” Jared bit down on his lower lip as he spoke, glancing up through his eyelashes.

Jensen growled, actually fucking growled, his hips snapping forward harshly, “Cockslut you say?” He snapped his hips forward again, “You better mean my cockslut Jared” He tightened his grip on Jared’s hip, “This is the only cock you get to lust after from here on out.” Every other word was punctuated with a snap of his hips.

Oh my giddy aunt Jared thought, his alpha was possessive as fuck, and willing to talk dirty. Oh happy happy day.

“Yes alpha, your cockclut, I’ll be so good alpha, I’ll take everything you’ve got for me” Jensen pulled Jared’s legs around his waist, pressing down more fully over his mates sweat slicked body.

“Mine, my omega, my mate, mine!” Jared gasped and groaned as Jensen sucked a mark on his neck before grazing over it with his teeth. Jensen sneaked a hand between their tightly pressed bodies, jerking Jared’s cock firmly, teasing the slit spreading around the pre-come that was gathered there. “Come for me Jared, come!”

Jared’s body had been on edge for what felt like an age. He cried out as he came, his back arching off the bed, his neck taunt.

Jensen bit down on the flesh between Jared’s neck and shoulder, breaking the skin, laying his claim on the man beneath him. Jensen continued to fuck in to Jared, working him through this orgasm.

Jared thought he was done, thought his body had taken as much as it could. But there was more. He left the sting of Jensen’s bite as he rode the high of his orgasm. He panted and gasped as he came down from his high only to realise Jensen was still fucking in to him, his knot only now swelling, not yet catching.

Jared wrapped his legs tighter around his mate, thrusting his hips eagerly.

“Fuck yes!” Jensen exclaimed as his knot finally swelled and caught, tying them together for the next little while. He came hard, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut for several long moments. He ground his hips forward pressing his knot more firmly inside his mate. Jared cried out as his channel squeezed tight around the large entrustion. His prostate was just there, and fuck it was too much. His spent disk twitched helplessly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

“Ssssh” Jensen was leaning over him, a hand gently caressing his sides, “Sssssh now Jared, ssssh, it’s OK, I’ve got you.”

Jared raised his arms, draping them around his alpha’s neck drawing him close. Jensen carefully repositioned them, so that he was on his back, with Jared draped over his chest.

“How is my omega?” he asked once Jared’s breathing seemed to have evened out.

“Claimed and happy” Jared nuzzled against Jensen’s  neck as he spoke. “How is my alpha?”

“Mated and sated” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done! Short and sweet. What did we think?


End file.
